It takes time to love
by amexx21
Summary: AU. Once he falls in love, he falls deep.
1. Chapter 1

\- **It takes time to love -**

*Mashasi Kishimoto owns it all but the plot.

xxx

 _"Don't be sad Naruto, once you find love you will understand how beautiful life is going to be."_

 _Ooh, really? I hoped Grandfather were not giving sweet lie to soothe me. Because I really wanted to believe in his words. He was the only one that I could believe in. Well, my parent passed away when I was an infant. Grandpa took care of me since then. Not much I could remembered about them. I knew my parent's face from the old photos that Grandpa showed me. Grandpa said that I took Dad's look and Mom's spirit, well I thought he was half right. I was an almost perfect duplicate of Dad, except that he had longer hair than mine. We shared the same bright blue eyes, yellow hair and almost everything. Unfortunately, I couldn't prove whether Mom were as mischievous as me. Grandpa only saved photos, he had no videos of my parent. The photos that he took were from the time when I was born and my earliest days. In every photos I saw Mom smiled widely, she was like an angel like every Mother who welcomed their child. But she was the prettiest angel of course since she was my Mom. Dad was by her side, stretching out his finger to poke my small face. They loved me, I had no doubt about that. And I loved them too._

 _Grandpa was compassionate and kind, but still he had no skill to teach child manner. His first lesson to me was to be brave, to not afraid of anything, literally anything because he said it was okay to punch people if they were annoying. I was never a good student as well because I took up his every lessons. The little me bravely faced the world, I didn't give a damn how this world worked. I just needed to stand on my own feet, to treat people nicely so that they would be nice to me too. It was easy. That was what Grandpa said._

 _However I found it to be a lie. People didn't treat my nicely, I was never exist in their eyes. They would still bad mouth Grandpa or bullied me for whatever reasons. They were becoming more annoying over time, it couldn't be helped if I punched them eventually. This world was not easy at all. They said I was rude, impolite, and wild. Well, I'm sorry I didn't have parent to teach me good manners. A kid raised by parent will always be different from those whose parent were gone. There was a lost part in my heart, and it would always be like that. The more I tried to find that part, the more I realized it was futile._

 _"Don't be sad Naruto, once you find love you will understand how beautiful life is going to be."_

 _What was love, Grandpa? Back then when I asked him this question he didn't give any answer. He just said to figure it out myself. Was he kidding me? How could he asked a 7 years-old child to find out the meaning of love? I hardly had excess space in my brain to think about homework, let alone love. I only said that love was Mom and Dad, they were in love so they always together, yeah something like that. To my surprise, at 9 I learned that even a couple in love could separate. A boy in my class was getting bullied because his parent was separated, ah that's not the right term… divorced, yes he said they divorced. I wonder why his parent divorced if they were in love? I meant wasn't every parent were in love since they married. The boy got depressed over time. I was not in a better condition but at least because I remembered less, so much less, about how a family should be, I felt less pain than him. I didn't console him, heck I knew how to console other, I was already busy with my own problem. If Grandpa said love could make my life became beautiful, it meant love made me felt less pain. Ooh, I got it, love was anything that erased my pain. Yes, the 10 years-old me finally found what love was. So long as I didn't feel pain, I found love. So I would play as much as I wanted, bought so much ice cream and set pranks to my silly friends that only God could save them._

xxx

"Oooii Narutooo!" someone pushed my back from behind, had I didn't get a hold on the fence my body must had fallen to the ground.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBL-," before I could finish the sentence my face was getting punched. Not very hard, but hard enough to make me falling backward. "Damn you, Kiba." I groaned.

"HA HA HA HA HA! Look at yourself!" he laughed so hard that we got everybody's eyes on us now.

"Shut up!"

"Ha ha. C'mon, stand up Naruto." He stretched out his arm to me. I took his arm as he pulled me up to my feet. I brushed the dirt from my uniform before I snatched my bag from him.

"Sorry sorry, I only want to bring your sense back. Still early to daydream you know, Naruto."

"I am not daydreaming! The hell I did that." I glared to him. What time it was that Kiba already here? I became less lazy since I entered high school, little less lazy. I only came late twice or thrice a week, a lot progress right? I was proud with my progress. I was becoming more diligent. "How unusual for you to go to school this early Kiba?"

"Are you mocking me bastard? Because it's not funny at all if coming from your mouth."

"Yes, I am. Got problem with that?" I shot him challenging look.

"Don't get full of yourself JUST because your violation point is lower than mine. I can pull you into a fight this very moment. Ready for another punishment, huh?"

"Find another partner. I'm in no mood to fight." I gave him halfhearted answer as I knew he was joking. No one in our school wanted to get punished on the exam week. Hell no to receive weeks of tantrum from angered principal.

"You are not fun." He threw way his gaze to the street and walked ahead of me. We walked slowly to the school. We still had 15 minutes before the bell rang. Around us, there were many fellow school students too. Ah, I had not tell you about our school yet, right? Konoha High was not far ahead. It was built on hill in southern part of the town. It was surrounded by high trees, hidden by its high gate. Konoha High was private school with special program study. I and Kiba and almost 80% of the student were belong to regular class. Our class was not different from other school except that we had much more facilities, in very good condition. The remaining 20%, our neighboring class, was a special program designated for those who had little time to attend school, or shall we said for those kids who were very busy. Of course they came from wealthy family, they attended school while managing their business. They got very different rules than us. It thanks to their money that common people like me and Kiba could study in this kind of school. They apparently very generous in matter of school fee.

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Hn?"

"You are too quite you know, it scares me."

"I'm sleepy Kiba. I'm sleepy."

"Huh? Sleepy? Wait, don't tell me you were _working_ again last night?!" his hand moved annoyingly.

"So what if I did?! I need money."

"Heaven sake! We are in the middle of exam week and you still have time to fight?!"

"Stop screaming like an idiot, idiot!", I punched his head. "I'm sorry I need money so much this month that I can't stop fighting even in exam week, ok?!"

"Oh man, how poor you are." he huddled my shoulder. "Tell me how i can help you."

"Lend me money."

"Are you kidding me? I don't have money too, ha ha ha ha."

Kiba kept on blabbing in our way. He was my childhood friend. We were in same school since elementary school. His family was not richer than mine. We both had part-time job after school. He worked for a repair shop near his house. He loved sport car so much he wished he would have one in future. My job was more challenging than him. I worked as fighter in a club in town. My muscle was the most dependable part of my body, it never failed me. From this job I gained more money to support my life and my old man. _Ah, what time was it?_ I checked on my cellphone only to find out that we had wasted our time to useless chat.

"CRAP!" Kiba jerked up because of my sudden shout. I gave him no time to protest as I grabbed his collar and dragged him forcefully. "Thanks to you we will be late!" Once my word registered in his head, he put his feet in quicker pace. We ran with all our might. Late was very not good in exam week. Too much punishment to handle.

"How come I late again?! It's YOUR FAULT Naruto!"

"What?! How come it's my fault? You are the one who wasted our time!" we still managed to bicker in the middle of our racing.

"I'll kill you if we come late!"

"I'll kill you first, bastard!"

The gate was in sight. One minute left. I could see the guard already hold the gate door, they were about to close the gate. No time to waste. Right now or never. My feet strode at full speed, the muscle was pumping very quickly. I didn't care if I would get a cramp as long as I was not late. "Yosh! GET THROUGH THE GATE MY FEEETTT!"

 _Huh huh,..huh…_

I made it.

We made it. No one came late this morning. I and Kiba panted heavily once we got inside. The guard looked us bitterly, we could had be their victim. I grabbed Kiba's arm, I wanted to get as far away from them. Kiba took a deep breath before steady his pace. We walked through wide garden full of flower, the front yard of the Konoha High. The spacious stone-paved path directly headed to the main hall. This school was completely separated from the outside world. We could no longer heard noises once we got inside. There was another gate beside the main gate. The smaller gate on the right side of the school was mainly used by the elite class. Their car could left at any moment by this smaller gate. I checked my cellphone once more, we still have time to reach class.

"Whooa Naruto, look who is coming." Kiba pointed to the smaller gate. The guard opened the gate, a black shiny car entered the school. Not ordinary black shiny car but a particular black shiny car, because I knew exactly who's coming. _She came home._

The car stopped right beside our spot. The chauffeur got out from the car and walked to the back seat door. The chauffeur opened the door and a girl came out from the car. This girl smiled warmly to us. A smile that I had not seen for a pretty long time. The last time I saw her was half year ago, at the end of my first year. It had been so long. Finally, she was here. _I missed her._

"Good morning Naruto-kun."

"Good morning, Hinata."

 _"Don't be sad Naruto, once you find love you will understand how beautiful life is going to be."_

 _Yeah, I think I understand it now Old Man._

xxx

-Flashback-

 **Summer, second year of middle school.**

"Narutoo!"

Someone called me. _Those annoying kids again._ "What do you want, huh?" I turned around to face them.

"Hey Kitaro," the one who called me spoke to the boy next to him. "Do you know? His perverted Grandfather caused trouble again yesterday. Dad said he bickered with an old woman on the street. Like grandfather like grandson, huh? They love to cause troubles, ha ha."

"Eeww. That perverted old man again? He is nasty, like his grandson here." the boy named Kitaro threw me a disgusting look.

 _There he goes again, didn't he get tired to insult me?_ I had cause trouble at school this morning, if I got caught fighting at street at the same day, no doubt I would be given probation again. I wanted to punch them so bad, but no, I would not do it. I had enough problem already. Let them talked as they liked, they were off the hook this time. I turned back to resume my walk home.

"Oii, Narutoo!"

 _Keep talking, I didn't care._

"Are you chickened out?"

 _Was he serious calling me chicken?_

"Hey! Answer me!"

 _Who did you think you were, huh?_

I expected them to keep on talking, but they turned silent. _Maybe they gave in already?_

"Eat this!" they shouted.

 _What?_

An egg thrown to my back head.

 _Enough._

"You want to get in trouble so much, huh?" I shout to them. "BRING IT ON!"

My plan to get into no more trouble was ruined. Once again at the same day, I fought another annoying kids. Screw that damn probation. This time two vs one, I was outnumbered. I was always outnumbered. I knew it was impossible for me to stand against them but my pride didn't let me to flee. I had a strong body for something, my endurance kept me sound even after the worst fight. We were not alone in this street, people passed us by. I didn't wish for their help because they always pretended there was nothing. I could heard a girl talked to her mother.

"Mom, they are fighting again."

"Don't look, don't look. Just let them be."

Another old man said to his friend. "That delinquent again?"

That were how they looked me. They didn't bother to dig further, it was simpler to ignore. I had learned to ignore them too. They were nothing to me. These two kids kicked my body. I fell to the ground. _Guess I had to endure then? I had no energy left. They would got tired soon._ That afternoon, I didn't fight back. I let them kicked and punched me until they got tired. _Nobody will come anyway._

"Mr. Guard, here! I saw a boy got beaten."

 _Huh?_

"Wha-what? Guard?"

"Kitaro, let's go. Hurry!"

"Ah, yes, wait for me Kindai." They stopped kicking me. "We will meet again brat!"

 _They left._

Slowly I opened my eyes. My sight was blurry at first, after adjusting for a while I could saw clearly the person before my eyes, the one who shouted seconds ago. A girl, around my age.

"Are you alright?" she asked me.

"Uh? Ah, yes. I'm okay."

"Can you stand up?"

"Ah, of course." I got to my feet and brushed my clothes randomly. The guard never came. I didn't see a guard at all. _Did this girl try to help me?_

"Why did you do that?" the words blurted out.

She was confused with my question. "Mmm, did I mess something? I'm sorry I thought you were needing help."

I scanned her. She wore a very good dress and good shoes. She had neat long black hair and fair skin, fairer than any people in this town. She had something with her accent, something unfamiliar.

"Are you not people of the town?"

"Ah, you noticed it, don't you? I just came back from overseas."

 _Ah._ That explained it all. She didn't know me, which was why she helped.

"Oh, I see. Well, I should be going then." I took my bag and hung it on my shoulder. "Thanks by the way." I bid her farewell, turned around and made a step away. Before I could did another step my head throbbed in pain. My eyes got blurred again. _Crap._ I must hit my head.

"Seems like you need another help," she giggled. "Let's treat the wound first." She reached out to me. She took the bag from my shoulder and hold my arm to keep me from falling. She led me to a nearby gate, around hundred meters ahead. Before we even reached the gate, some guards had them opened from inside. The guards lined up and bowed as we walked over them. The girls beside me had not spoken a thing, she kept her head fix forward. There was a grand building in front of us, I thought we were going to enter it before the girl led me to another passage to a greenhouse. The girl sat me on the sofa and went to the back room. I took the time to observe my surrounding. I knew what this place was. If she could entered this building it meant she was student in this place, specifically the elite class's student judging from her look. It definitely my first experience to step on Konoha School's soil.

The girl appeared again with a first aid kit in her hand. She took a seat next to me and silently tended my bruises. I could felt her soft hand on my calloused one. She still didn't mutter a word. It was strange, I used to get lecture every time after the fight. "Why did you help me? I caused a ruckus out there."

"No, you didn't." She lifted her head and looked me directly. "They were the ones who start the fight. I saw it." She smiled to me.

"We still fought at the end."

"Well, I couldn't hear clearly what they said to you when you left them behind. But it must be something that made you changed your decision." She finished wrapping bandage on my palm. "You don't have to explain if you don't want to." She gathered the first aid kit and put it on the table.

"I punched them because I liked to."

Her expression didn't change. Her calm eyes stared to me.

"I am a bully."

She giggled again.

"No. You are not. Don't pretend to be one," she placed a hand on my shoulder. "You must have your own reason. I won't force you to tell me but make sure to not get sick tomorrow, okay?"

A man in black suit appeared in front of us. He nodded and said to the girl that the car was ready. The girl stood from the sofa and looked me one more time before she left. My eyes followed her until she reached the greenhouse's door.

 _She cares._

Something was fluttering in my chest, like a spark warmed my heart. It was comfortable, it was reassuring. This girl didn't judge me. She even reached out to me. I could rejected her offer, but I didn't. She had something in herself that made me drawn to her, and I liked it. That day, at 14 I found a new form of happiness. When there was spark in my heart, I felt happy. I decided that I would had that spark as much as possible. I had to meet this girl again.

-End of Flashback-


	2. Chapter 2

xxx

It had been a week after the exam. I barely saw Hinata again, she must be stuck in her office. I thought after came home this time, she might had a little holiday. I was wrong, she got busier than ever. I read in newspaper that Hyuuga Corp opened a new branch somewhere in Australia. A new branch meant a new workload, I wonder how she managed this all of the time. She seemed to lose some weight too. _Did she has enough sleep? I had something to tell her._

"Oi, Naruto. I'm bored."

 _Was I imagining something? Why did I hear his voice?_ He was not here at this time. He should not came back this quickly. It just couple of weeks since he left for New York. His assistant told me he would be there at least for a month. _Ah, I must only imagin-_

"DAMN IT, I'm talking to you!"

My eyes snapped open. He was standing above my head. He was here on the rooftop. "What ARE YOU DOING HERE SASUKE?!" I sat up quickly.

"Are you deaf, idiot?"

"I don't expect you to come home this soon, how come?"

"Urgent matter. I was called to come back yesterday." He sat beside me. "What are you doing? Dirty thought about Hinata, heh?" he smirked.

"SHUT UP." He knew about my feeling to Hinata. He was her childhood friend after all. Sasuke was belonged to elite class. As same as Hinata, he also took part to manage his family company. He often went to party, gala or anything else together with her. He said Hinata was the only girl who didn't scream his name or obsessed over him, her present would kept his crazy fans away.

He yawned.

"You work overnight again?"

"Yeah, two days straight without sleep. A Director of 'A' firm made a stupid mistake. Uchiha and Hyuuga own some shares there so I and Hinata had to handle something. It was a drag, really."

"You were with her?!"

"Yeah Idiot. We parted at around 2 this morning." He laid down to the floor. I could saw bags under his eyes. He was worn out. "Give me 10 minutes to nap. Let's have basketball sparring after it, I need to relieve my stress."

"You sure? It's not fun if I can defeat you easily."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't force yourself, I don't want you to be ashamed."

"Say that again Idiot?" he kicked my back.

"Hey Sasuke, how long do you think Hinata is staying this time?"

"I don't know. But her company made huge investment last quarter. Maybe three months at most. Why?" he answered flatly.

"Where she will go next?"

"I'm not her dad! Ask her yourself."

He must caught my uneasiness since he sat back again. "What's wrong?"

"Man, I barely see her."

He grinned. "It's your own fault. Who told you to like an heir to a huge company? Even though she owns this entire building it doesn't mean she always here."

"I know that." I was unable to meet her because of her busy schedule. If only I had an excuse to-, wait, I looked at Sasuke with appraising gaze. I thought I had an excuse to meet her. "Oi Sasuke." I called him to face me.

"What?"

I grinned happily before landing my fist on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL NARUTO?!" blood ran down from his nose.

I laughed on his face. I knew he hated it, and I knew better he would fought back. He was not a weak man. He was good at fighting as I am. This was a win-win solution for us. He could relieved his stress and I could met Hinata. If we fought hard enough, the principal would sent me to meet Hinata too. She owned this school after all. It was perfect plan.

We really fought hard. Sasuke literally released all his suppressed stress to me, he didn't hold back neither did I. We ended up in infirmary with band aids here and there and a little bandage. The school principal summoned us later. He was beyond angry to have me and Sasuke _again_ in his office. He lectured us and gave lot punishments, plus he had us to meet Hinata tomorrow which gladly I complied.

"Sasuke. Thank you!"

He sighed helplessly. "You really have no brain, Naruto."

xxx

KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL

MID-TERM EXAM RESULT

Second Year Student, Regular Class

1\. Nara Shikamaru 98.00

2\. Sai 95.00

3\. Sabaku Temari 91.00

4\. Himekawa xxx 88.50

5\. Sarada xxx 87.00

6\. Sabaku Gaara 86.50

7\. Umezaki xx 85.00

8\. Haruno Sakura 85.00

9\. Yamanaka Ino 83.50

10\. Uzumaki Naruto 82.00

11\. Nura xxx 82.00

12\. Hiroshi xxx 81.50

13\. Masaki xxx 79.00

14\. Oikawa xxx 77.00

….

….

 _Tenth place. Good, I was right on track_.

"How the hell you got tenth place, Narutooo?"

"Stop crying like that. It's annoying Lee!"

"But I agree with Lee. You get higher result again Naruto. Does your brain get bigger?"

"What's that supposed to mean, Chouji?"

"Nah, as far as I remember you were as dumb as me and Lee at middle school, Naruto. But when we entered high school, you got 18th place on first final exam then 16th on second final exam in our first year. Last semester you got 14th, and now you get 10th place on midterm exam. Tell me, are you studying every night right now?"

"You know I am busy with my part-time job Kiba. Well, don't get envious of me guys, maybe I am just lucky, ok? Ah, sorry I have to go now."

"Huh, where are you going?"

"Hinata." I waved them goodbye.

Hinata's office was at the main building at third floor. Although she was student too, she spent most of her time there. The hallway to her office was decorated with paintings and sculptures. I walked leisurely to enjoy the beautiful scenery of the garden and the greenhouse. Once in a while, when she got break she would visited that greenhouse. The greenhouse was also located near the soccer field. Occasionally, I would visited her there after match. She had a piano too in the greenhouse. I liked to listen to her play. We talked, but never for too long. She always had something to do next. That greenhouse saved so much memories of us.

-Flashback-

The day after our first meeting, I begged old man to transfer me to Konoha Junior. He said I was being foolish. I didn't have good grades to enter such a school. He'd rather spent the admission fee to go karaoke than spent it on me. But I really wanted to meet her, no matter how hard it would be I would definitely met her. I spent my second year at middle school to prepare for the admission test. _Man, I studied so hard to get it through._ _I was even restraining my urge to fight those annoying kids._ Work hard always paid off. I would never forget the day Konoha Junior sent me that letter.

Transferring school didn't mean I lost my enemies. They still went after me. Every time we ran by each other, we subsequently fought. There was one time when we fought really bad that I got too much injuries. I couldn't go home, old man would made a fuss if he saw me. So I decided to go to the greenhouse. No one entered that building unless her, and I didn't see her yet since my first day at school so I assumed she was not in school back then. I lied down on the sofa and drifted to slumber. I must had a very nice sleep because I heard piano's sound in my mind. That beautiful sound lulled me to deepen sleep.

 _Who were playing the piano?_

The lingering curiousness beat my heavy eyes. I cracked my eyes a little bit only to found out that she was the one who made that sound. Instantly I jerked up and let my elbow to support me. That spark appeared again on my chest. She smiled again to me. That day, I learned her name and she learned mine.

Visiting greenhouse became a habit eventually, I would came every time I wanted to be alone or when I got injuries. Our little friendship began with little chats and her willingness to tend my injuries. She was very quiet at first then she began to ask questions about me after a week passed. She wanted to know who I was, what I did and why I often got into trouble. She never pressed me though, she said she would not bring up that matter without my permission. _She was just too polite._ Talking to her became so easy to me, I found out that I got more open to her. I let it flow. Even though we had little time to chat, I knew our friendship had grown stronger.

As time passed by, I began to know her friends, including Sasuke. That time too I realized that she was surrounded by many male heirs. I would spotted them talking to her at school ground or at hallways. She was kind, she was always friendly to them. At special occasion, I saw them gave her gifts. Sometimes it would be flower bouquet, expensive clothes and shoes, jewelries and much more. Something uneasy feeling grew inside me. All I ever gave her was sunflower from our school garden. That annoying feeling grew even more when I knew they were asking her to come to party together. She usually would rejected the request using Sasuke as excuse, yet when Sasuke was not around she had no excuse left. I saw her once with a tall guy at an annual gala. The gala was broadcasted in many TV channels. That guy was too close to her to the point that it made her uncomfortable. She didn't show that expression but her gesture spoke it all. I felt angry, I wanted to kick that guy so badly. My uneasy feeling didn't disappear even after the gala was ended. It grew stronger instead. The more I knew that many guy wanted her attention the more irritated I became. I didn't want to share her with them. I didn't like how they looked at her. Being a man without any patient, I had endured it for too long. I had enough. I would told Hinata that I simply didn't like it. I asked her to have a talk and she promised me to meet at rooftop after school.

Around 3 p.m. that day, I was sure Hinata had already been at the rooftop. The only problem was that I couldn't make it on time. I was being held at the class for additional f****** study session. _Damn it._ I rushed to the rooftop, I was hoping she would waited for me. With my lung that almost ran out of breath I was about to open the door to the rooftop.

"I like you, Hinata. Will you going out with me?"

Wh-what?

 ** _-Switch to Hinata's POV-_**

"I like you, Hinata. Will you going out with me?"

 _Was I hearing it right?_ I was supposed to meet Naruto here, but this guy showed up instead. He was the son of Dad's business partner and also my childhood friend. We had known each other since his company became major supplier of ceramics to Hyuuga Corp. He hold strong interest to art as I did. We loved to talk about ceramics, music or painting. He invited me for lunch several time however our talk always limited to our hobby and sometime business. I knew he tried to make some moves on me. Still, it caught me off guard that he would actually confessed like this.

"Hinata?"

"I'm sorry, Taiga-san." I said to him.

His shoulder fell. His eyes fled from my eyes for a moment. He hesitantly put his hand inside the trousers pocket. I could heard when he sighed. "I'm really sorry." I said to him once again.

"Do you have a boyfriend already?"

"Ah, no. I don't." I shacked my head.

"Oh, so you have someone you like then?"

I only nodded to his statement.

"Man, how unlucky I am." He sighed again. "Do I know him?"

I shacked my head again.

"He is not a businessman then I guess. Well, had I were not your business partner maybe you would like me too, don't you think so Hinata?"

"I doubt it." I smiled hazily. "I think it has nothing to do with that sort of thing, Taiga-san."

"You could lie a little to comfort me actually, Hinata." He smiled back to me. "Say, why did this guy has not make you his girlfriend yet?"

"Actually, I think he doesn't have any idea that I love him."

"Whoaa! Really?"

"Yes."

"He must be dumb right? My pride is really hurt now."

I chuckled. "Please don't say something like that."

"No I'm serious. I have a right to know about the guy who beats me. What kind of person is he?"

"He is kind and thoughtful actually Taiga-san, but he is bad at expressing them. He also loves trouble so much. I met him when he got into a fight. He didn't back down even though he was outnumbered. His bravery made me admired him. We get to meet again then and we become friend. The more I understand him, the more I drawn to him. He never afraid to get hurt. He always go forward no matter how many obstacles he face. He is that kind of person. Without I realize, I look up to him."

"He must be really precious to you. You have very wide smile right now."

"Yes, he is." My cheek got warm because of embarrassment and proud. I just did a confession, even though not in front of the man that I loved. It still embarrassing somehow. "But I envious of your bravery as well. To confess our feeling, I hope sometime I can be brave just like you, Taiga-san."

"You really know how to comfort people, don't you? Good, my feeling get a little better just now."

 ** _-Switch back to Naruto's POV-_**

 _Hinata…_

That moment I figured out my feeling to her.

-End of Flashback-

"Hinata, it's me." I knocked on her door.

"You may come in Naruto-kun."

I opened the door. Hinata was standing by the window, a book on her hand. "Reading?"

"Homework." She smiled and put the book back on its shelf. Hinata leaned on the book shelf and crossed her arm. "So, you fought again with Sasuke-kun?"

I walked inside and stopped near her desk. "Should we talk about that fight now? Because I think we could use this time to discuss more important matter."

She tilted her head. I took time to look at her carefully before I spoke more. She had got thinner. I bet she didn't get to eat regularly. I made mental note to make sure she gained weight later. "How much time we got Hinata?"

"30 minutes, Naruto-kun. I have meeting right after this." Her smile grew weak. I could saw disappointment in her eyes.

"Good, it's more than enough."

Her brow raised. "What it is Naruto-kun? Is everything okay?" Worry crept up on her face.

"No, it's not."

Her eyes widened in worry. She moved closer to me and gripped my left arm. "What's wrong?"

 _I should had told her sooner._

"Say Hinata, you got many proposal again right? from those rich kids?"

 _I wouldn't back down now._

"Ah, yes but I declined-"

"How much time left until you really have to be engaged?"

She looked at me puzzled. "I-I don't understand Naruto-kun,"

I hold her arm firmly and softened my gaze. She must be scared by my serious gaze. "Just tell me, Hinata. How long it will be?"

Her gaze fell to the floor. Her hand gripped each side of her dress. "Sometime after graduation, I think." She whispered. Her body tensed. I brought my hand to her face. I needed her to look my eyes directly.

"Hinata." I caressed her cheek. "Until that time arrive, promise me to decline every single proposal, because I will propose to you myself on the graduation day."

"Wh-what are you saying Naruto-kun?" Her eyes watering.

"I love you too."

This time tears definitely fell to her cheeks.

"I'm still not good right now. But I will prove that I can be the best man for you. Someone you can rely on. I know we are from different world, that's why I will go to yours. I might not be able to meet you for a while. However on our graduation day, I'll show you that I'm worth waiting for. Say, will you wait for me, Hinata?"

She nodded. She closed her lips to silent her sobbing.

"Good."

"Can I have another request?"

She looked up to me.

I pulled her into my embrace. My right hand secured her waist when my left one on her shoulder. I hugged her tightly, my head rest on her head. She kept her body still. I felt sorry to shock her, but I badly needed this. After some seconds, I felt her fingers on my back. She pulled me closer and buried her face into the crook of my neck. Her hand was trembling. I could felt her heartbeat. She was silently crying in my embrace as I felt her tears wetted my shirt. I didn't mind. I was very happy when she leant on me. We stayed like that for another minute.

"Now I better excuse myself before I do something bad to you."

She chuckled. Her hand moved to my chest to make some distance between us. I reluctantly let go of her. I brought my finger to wipe her tears. I was so sure it was a happy tears because she smiled dangerously sweet to me. I gazed her one more time then bid her goodbye.

"Naruto-kun?" She called me up before I open the door.

"See you again."

"Yeah, see you again, Hinata."

xxx

KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL

GRADUATION DAY

Study Result, Regular Class

1\. Nara Shikamaru* 99.00

2\. Sai* 97.50

3\. Uzumaki Naruto* 95.00

4\. Umezaki xxx 93.00

5\. Sabaku Temari 92.50

…

…

*Student with three best result will be given college scholarship and work opportunity at Hyuuga Corp. Please report to Center of Alumni as soon as possible.

xxx

To : Hinata

Subject: Urgent

Hinata, meet me at the greenhouse this afternoon.

Naruto

xxx

"Naruto-kun, are you here?"

"Right here!" I waved out to her. I stood near the sunflower garden.

She came to me with spark in her eyes. "Let me see the scholarship award, Naruto-kun."

"Later. Now, let me have a good hug and kiss." I pulled her body and trapped her inside my embrace. From now on, Hinata would spent all her days with me by her side.

 **-The End-**

How was it? Was it good enough? Tell me what do you think. By the way, I have not watched the Boruto Movie yet, is it good? Someone please tell me. Thank you.


End file.
